farmtownfandomcom-20200213-history
Marketplace
The Marketplace is where you go to Sell your Harvests or Gifts, to Hire Hands to work on your farm, or to get hired to work on someone else's farm. To get to it, click on the Map icon in your toolbar. From there a screen will pop up with the Marketplace icon. You can select your Language from this screen as well. Click on the icon to be taken to the Marketplace. The Marketplace is the only place to get hired to work on other's farms, so do not ask people to hire you anywhere else!!! Also feel free to chat with others while you wait to be hired. Toolbar http://slashkey.com Once at the Marketplace, you will be welcomed by Tom. A screen will automatically pop-up with your options. If you close this screen and wish to re-open it, simply click on Tom. Currently you are given four options. Selecting either of the last two sends you back to your farm. *"I want to sell my harvests or gifts." *"I want to hire farm hands to help me in my farm. I hear I can make more money that way." *"I am lost. How do I get back to my farm?" *"Never mind.. :)" Selling Goods and Gifts You can sell any of the harvests or products in your Storage. You can also sell any of the Gifts in your Giftbox by clicking on the Gifts tab to show your Gifts. The sell price is listed below each good. Simply click on the good you wish to sell and your account will be credited by the appropriate amount of Coins. Hire Hands to Harvest Instead of harvesting yourself, you can hire hands to harvest your Crops (including Trees and Flowers) for you. If you hire someone to harvest, you will make 25% more than what the price is at the Store. Plus the hired hand will make 25% of the price of the crop at the Store. The money paying the hired hand is given to them by the Mayor and so will not affect the amount you make. On June 7, 2010, hired hands started to also be compensated with a share of the products that they helped harvest. *Hired Hands make 10% of the product, when they harvest Crops or Trees for others. *Hired Hands make 25% of the product, when they harvest Flowers for others. *Hired Hands make 50% of what they catch, when they fish for others. To hire others to work on your farm, you need to go to the Marketplace. Once there, click on the avatar of the person you wish to hire and a menu will appear. When you hire others to work on your farm, you will be given several options: "Harvest Crops and Trees", "Hire to Harvest Crops and Flowers", "Hire to Harvest Crops", or "Hire to Fish". *By selecting "Harvest Crops and Trees", the hired hand will only be able to harvest Crops and Trees. They will not be able to harvest Flowers. This may be appealing if you have Flower Art. *Likewise by selecting "Harvest Crops and Flowers", the hired hand will only be able to harvest Crops and Flowers. They will not be able to harvest your Trees. This feature was add May 21, 2010 when Flowers became harvestable. *The third choice, "Hire to Harvest Crops", will only allow the hired hand to harvest Crops. There is a population of farmers who do not wish their Trees to be harvested and so this feature was added for their benefit. Prior to it, farmers would denote themselves as non-Tree harvesters by adding "TH" (TH = Tree Hugger) to the end of their name. *The last choice, "Hire to Fish", will only allow the hired hand to fish in your Ponds. This feature was added on June 7, 2010. Lastly, when you hire others to work on your farm, you need to select which farm they will work on (if you have multiple farms). If you wish for them to work on multiple farms, then you need to rehire them for each farm. All harvested goods will be added directly to your Storage. You will then need to return to the Marketplace if you wish to sell them. Hire Hands to Plow Instead of plowing yourself, you can hire hands to plow your harvested fields for you. If you hire someone to plow, it will cost you less than doing it yourself. If you hire a Neighbour to plow, it will cost you 50% less (or 10 Coins). If you hire someone who is not your Neighbour, it will cost you 25% less (or 15 Coins). The person that you hired will make 5 Coins and +1XP per a plot they plow. You will also still get +1XP for every plot that is plowed. Lastly, when you hire others to work on your farm, you need to select which farm they will work on (if you have multiple farms). If you wish for them to work on multiple farms, then you need to rehire them for each farm. Etiquette When you have been hired to work on a farm, you should always wait for the farmer that hired you to tell you which crops they want you to harvest. Often farmers will have certain crops set aside for their friends. Plus it is a good ice breaker. Chatting with farmers can lead to future hires. Also, always thank farmers for hiring you. Tips For Getting Hired *DO NOT BEG!! That is a sure fire way to get added to everyone's Ignore list. *Read the Chat box instead of the bubbles popping up by the Avatars. Often farmers will stand out off to the side where you would not normally see them and advertise they have a job. Farmers that do this generally have the more expensive crops or large farms. *Zoom out! There is more to the Marketplace than just the center where you are initially dropped off. Often farmers will stand to the side and hire the first people to walk over to them. If you are zoomed out, then you are more likely to see them sneak off from the pack and will be ready. *Often just standing a little bit off from the masses not saying anything is enough to get hired. *No job is too small. Doing small jobs is a great way to chat with the farmer that hired you and make a good impression. Once you are on their Buddy list, they may think of you next time they have a job (which may be more profitable). *Harvest those Raspberries!! Since so many people are against doing it, those that do are memorable, which in turn makes them more likely to get rehired from their Buddy list for future jobs (which are more lucrative). Plus you get experience from plowing. Category:Gameplay